A Piercing Scream
by InsideYourDreams24
Summary: Set when Jane tried to attack Carlisle in Breaking Dawn, what if she broke through? Edward/Carlisle cannon pairing, just father/son family bonding, no slash.


**A/N: Okay, so this is suppose to be during the 'battle' in Breaking Dawn. Just an idea that popped into my twisted head. I love Carlisle so much, why must he go through what my stories put him through? Oh well...**

**All normal parings, I guess Edward/Carlisle if you like that sort of stuff, but mostly just close father/son, I'm not into slashes.**

**Please review, this turned out a lot better than I thought, and I was thinking of posting Edward's POV. Can't think of a title though...**

**Thanks for reading :) -IYD24**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We all stood motionless as the Volturi debated in front of us. The snow whirling around us was the only source of noise. I glanced nervously around at everyone; Edward stood very tensely, reading the thoughts of every Volturi guard no doubt. Carlisle stood just barely in front of everyone else, being the leader and protection for everyone. Esme stood behind him, trying to keep from looking worried as much as she could. Rosalie looked very impatient and almost starting tapping her foot while the wait drove her crazy. Emmett just looked like he wanted to fight something, anything, and was nearly bouncing with anticipation. The rest of our gathering simply reflected our feelings; worry… impatience… anger… apprehensiveness. The tension started to nearly become visible in the winter air as I thought how Jasper's ability would have been extremely helpful in this situation, not to mention… no, I didn't have it in me to even think her name, I missed her too much.

I suddenly felt a tugging at my shield; something was trying to come through. It grew, until it became like a spear repeatedly being thrown in between all of our family bonds.

"It's starting," I whispered, realizing that this must be Chelsea, trying to break our bonds. It took all my concentration to keep up my shield, she was far more powerful than I imagined. Abruptly, I felt a terrible stab, like a huge sword try to cut into my shield. I could not keep it out and keep Chelsea from breaking us as well, so I briefly let the sword cut through until I heard a loud cry and Edward screamed,

"Carlisle!" He roared. I whipped around in horror with wide eyes at who the fierce jab was directed at. Edward dashed over and caught Carlisle before he fell back on the ground, Carlisle's face contorted into what could only be described as pure pain. He was shaking on the ground and twisting against whatever was attacking him. His back arched as he let out another scream against his will. Carlisle clamped his mouth shut and balled his hands into fists at his side. I heard gasps come from both sides of the field, everyone staring with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

I was terrified; never, not EVER had I seen him in pain. It just wasn't natural, like when I had told Charlie I was leaving him to go 'home', his face broke my heart. Edward desperately tried to comfort him, his hand cupped Carlisle's cheek as Carlisle let out shallow, gasping breaths. Edward looked like he was about to die of helplessness. I knew that, besides Renesmee and me, Carlisle was his closest family member. Carlisle yelled in pain and I was sure if he were able to cry, Edward would be weeping right now. It pained me to the point of nearly collapsing to see both of them so vulnerable. Edward couldn't string words together but he grasped Carlisle's hand, trying in any way he could to help him. For whole minutes all we could do was stand frozen in shock as he continued screaming and writhing on the ground. Carlisle struggled against groaning as he arched his back in silent agony. He was gasping desperately for breath he didn't need, his eyes took on a wild, crazed look.

I couldn't stand to see this, I swore I would kill anyone that cause Carlisle torture to this extent. He had never done anything to deserve something a horrible as this. Edward hissed in frustration and slammed his fist on the ground, making a large dent. I knew that Edward would, in a heartbeat, trade places with him if it meant taking away this horrible pain.

Pain… I gasped and looked up as it suddenly dawned on me who was obviously causing all of this. Jane stared intently at Carlisle, her eyes focused and disturbingly tranquil. She squinted ever so slightly, and I heard Carlisle erupt with a heart-wrenching scream that cut through the air, he honestly sounded like he was going to die from this. Edward growled furiously, his eyes holding nothing but hatred for Jane. I heard Esme let out an exasperated sob she desperately tried to hold back, both of her hands clasped over her mouth as she dropped to her knees. Rosalie hissed loudly, Emmett clenched his teeth together. Hisses and low growls erupted from our side. Everyone could feel as the tension sharply rose on the entire side of the field.

Jane's lips toyed upwards, slowly turning into a smug grin displayed on her face. Her perfectly smooth eyebrows slanted downwards and her chin tilted slightly up. She unmistakably had a look of triumph, she was _enjoying_ this.

That did it; I exploded with fury as my vision went red. I felt my shield burst outwards, hard as stone and completely under my will. I jumped as I felt it curve and bend exactly how I wanted it to, and then flexed it around everyone on our side, focusing on where Carlisle was. His screams cut off I turned to find him lying still on the ground in Edward's arms, breathing heavily. His eyes closed and heavy, they had shadows under them like he hadn't fed in weeks. His lips were trembling as he held Edward's hand like it was his only sense of sanity. As bad as he looked, he did not seem to be in pain anymore, which I hoped was my doing. Edward looked up at me in amazement, his frantic and crazed eyes bore into mine,

"Did _you_ do that?" He asked in disbelief, "…Jane can't feel him anymore; she can't feel any of us." I then realized Jane had been trying to target all of us one after another, desperately trying to find a weak point that no longer existed. Her attacks no longer felt intense in the least, I could barely notice them anymore. I grimly tried to pull my mouth into some sort of grin,

"I'm _all_ over this," I whispered, I looked back at Jane, who I was glad to say no longer looked smug. Her face scrunched up with concentration as she kept trying to pinpoint me, Edward, Esme, anyone. She found no one so much as blinked in response to her attacks. She let out a shriek that made the entire guard jump, and I smiled back as her, not hesitating to show my own look of triumph.

"Amazing," I heard Edward say behind me. It wasn't exactly the word choice I would use, but it was looking in our favor. He looked back down at Carlisle, who had weakly begun to open his eyes; they were pitch black, though he had only hunted a few days before we came. He looked terribly weak, and I felt myself reflexively want to go over and help him up. But I felt Jane try to break past my shield again, and I realized I still needed to concentrate. I watched as Edward helped Carlisle stand, though he was still supporting most of Carlisle's weight. Carlisle began to falter, but Edward caught him before he fell forward. They stood close together, Carlisle leaning on his son to stay upright, shaking slightly, as Edward watched him intently, waiting for any sign that he would collapse again.

I knew no one else would be able to attack us mentally anymore, no matter how hard they tried. My only worry was that if this turned into a fight, Carlisle would be close to defenseless now. Everyone would undoubtedly try to protect him though, and I sprang at the idea of being able to attack Jane and make her pay for what she had done. The only noise that remained now was whispers to one another as Marcus, Caius, and Aro turned to approach us once more.

* * *

**A/N 2: Please, please, please review :) It only takes like 10 seconds. Another thanks to bioldrawings for their amazing advice ;) **


End file.
